Le froid de mon coeur
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Journée d'hiver où le froid est présent partout. Fuji, le prodige, laisse ses pensées se balader...


Titre: Le froid de mon cœur  
Auteur: Kim A. Shizumi  
Source: Prince of Tennis  
Genre: Shonen-ai  
Couple: Fuji x Tezuka  
Disclamer: Nan, c'est pas à moi…même le temps est à M.Météo -_-  
Commentaire: Naaaaaan Cloud a une sale voix en jap ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des scènes en plus dans la version jap…non, c'est moi qui rêve -_-

**Le froid de mon cœur**

Tensai. C'est son surnom. On l'admire, on l'adule, on lui met la pression. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, mais il n'en fait jamais. Ses coups sont imparables ou presque. Mais il sait déceler les failles de ses adversaires. Il fonctionne un peu comme Inui, des statistiques…non, il arrive à savoir quel coup suivant en regardant la position de son concurrent. Malgré son sourire habituelle et son air bienveillant, il n'est qu'un être machiavélique…double personnalités, mais pas comme Kawamura. Non, lui, il ne la révèle que quand il est seul et sûr qu'on ne le voit pas. Quoique, parfois sur le court, il lui arrivait de montrer un petit bout de cette personnalité, si son adversaire savait se montrer assez intéressant.

-Syusuke, tu peux allez apporter quelque chose à ton frère ? Je pense qu'il en aura besoin.  
-Hai, Onee-chan.

Il aimait bien son petit frère, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être réciproque. Enfin, il allait mieux depuis qu'il était à St Rudolph. Tant mieux. Il aurait de nouveau le droit au blabla de Hajime. Sa vie le fatiguait. Mais pour l'instant, il devait rendre à Yuuta son sac. Il aurait peut être besoin de ses raquettes pour jouer. Quel étourdi. Pas un sourire, pas une remarque chaleureuse, un simple "merci". Mais il avait l'habitude. Il avait un entraînement lui aussi. Faudrait qu'il se dépêche, mais il n'avait pas envie. Tezuka n'avait qu'à le faire courir.

-Fuji, tu es en retard, gronda Bucho.  
-Combien de tours ?  
-Pas le temps, le tournois approche. Inui, expliquent-leur l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

Pas de punition ? Pas grave, ce que leur avait préparé Inui était encore plus fatigant. Les poids aux chevilles étaient de retour. La menace d'un Inui Juice planait, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils trouvaient tous ça immonde, pourtant cette boisson n'avait rien de spéciale. C'était très bon même. Après l'échauffement et l'entraînement, il avait un peu chaud. Faut dire que cet hiver était particulièrement froid, même si la neige n'était pas encore tombée.

-Je suis rentré.  
-Okaeri Syusuke. Alors ? L'entraînement ?  
-Bien. Je vais finir mes devoirs.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il pouvait penser à autre chose. S'occuper de ses cactus par exemple. Il aimait bien s'en occuper. Ses devoirs, il les avait déjà fait. Cette après-midi allait être longue. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, pourquoi Tezuka ne l'avait pas fait courir ? Son excuse ne tenait pas debout. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème si Bucho était bizarre. Il alluma le chauffage car la température extérieure avait encore baissé. Elle était en-dessous de zéro maintenant. Le fait qu'il neige n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il regardait le ciel bleu, pas un nuage. C'est Eiji qui doit être triste. Il le voyait bien faire un bonhomme de neige dès qu'il pourrait.

-Syusuke, tu as finit tes devoirs ?  
-Hai.  
-Tu peux donner un coup de main ? (XD c'est pour ça que j'aime les week-end )  
-Hai.

Il descendit voir ce qu'il aurait à faire. Des courses. Sa sœur faisait beaucoup de chose et il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Il aimait bien sa sœur aussi. Il entra dans le convini où il faisait bon. Il pris son temps pour choisir. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à acheter, mais c'était sûrement pour l'occuper. Quand il ressortit, le froid le glaça sur place. Pourtant, il ne rentra pas directement. Il erra dans les rues et arriva dans un parc vide. En plus, il avait oublié sa veste chez lui. Il avait froid, mais ne bougeait pas pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas envie. Il réfléchissait. Il imaginait ses amis chez eux, au chaud, entrain de s'amuser, de rire. Ils n'étaient pas seuls…C'est ça qui le dérangeait, sa solitude.

-Tient, un flocon.

Et d'autres suivirent. Même la neige était un ensemble. Mais il avait des amis, une famille, pourtant, il se sentait seul. ça faisait longtemps que le froid l'avait gagné à l'intérieur de lui. Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'hiver présent. Il commençait à être trempé par la neige qui fondait sur lui. Il ne manquait plus que le vent. Le froid s'infiltrait en lui de plus en plus. Ses épaules s'alourdirent même, mais la chaleur revint. Il ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une veste sur ses épaules.

-Tu va être malade si tu restes comme ça. On a besoin de toi au tournoi.  
-Tezuka ? Garde ta veste, j'allais rentrer (remet la veste sur les épaules de Bucho)  
-Tu doit être gelé avec ce froid.  
-Mais non, ça va.  
-Tu sais qu'en hiver il faut s'habiller chaudement.  
-Tu deviens aussi mère poule que Oishi.  
-Tu pourrais tomber malade.  
-Je sais que le tournois approche et qu'on a besoin de tout le monde.  
-C'est pas le plus important.  
-Alors quoi ? Ce qui te préoccupe, c'est le tournoi, non ?  
-Ta santé passe avant.  
-Tu es bizarre Tezuka. Déjà tu me fais pas courir pour mon retard, puis tu t'inquiètes.  
-On est ami, non ? Et c'est normal que je m'inquiète de ton état de santé.  
-Mais pour les tours de terrain ? Ton excuse n'est pas valable, tu aurais fait courir n'importe qui d'autre.  
-Possible…Tu as les lèvres bleues.  
-Hein ?

Tezuka l'entoura de son manteau pour réchauffer le Fuji-glaçon. Le tensai se retrouva contre le torse de son capitaine, encerclé par le manteau et les bras de Bucho. Il rougit en pensant à la position qu'ils devaient avoir. Peu à peu, ses muscles se réchauffaient, mais le froid intérieur restait.

-Tezuka ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je pense que ça va aller. Tu peux me lâcher.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est assez gênant comme position.  
-Tu n'as vraiment plus froid ? Tu es sûr ?

Aurait-il deviné ? Saurait-il que son cœur est toujours froid à cause de sa solitude ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne doit pas y avoir de sous-entendu dans ses propos. Leur capitaine était toujours explicite dans ses paroles. Et puis c'était de Bucho dont on parlait. Leur capitaine impassible à l'air coincé.

-Tezuka, ça devient vraiment gênant. Si on nous voyait.

Mais il n'en avait rien à faire qu'on les voit. Il voulait juste rentrer parce que Onee-chan attendait les courses. Et il pensait que prétexter que son capitaine ne voulait pas le laisser partir n'était pas une bonne excuse.

-Tu veux vraiment rentrer Fuji ? Je sens que tu as encore froid en toi, non ?  
-Comment tu sais ?  
-Parce que je te connais.

Fuji regardait son capitaine. Les yeux dans les yeux. Tezuka n'était pas du genre à être lâche. Le génie était toujours collé à son ami, comme dans un cocon grâce au manteau. La chaleur lui montait aux joues, mais il ne détournerait pas le regard. Il pouvait même sentir le souffle chaud de son capitaine. L'instant se prolongeait.

-Fuji, pourquoi penses-tu être seul ?  
-Hein ? (ça casse l'ambiance XD)  
-Si tu as si froid c'est parce que tu pense être seul, non ?  
-Peut être.  
-Alors n'y pense plus, parce que tu n'es pas seul.

Fuji rougit pour de bon. Ils avaient leur fronts collés l'un a l'autre, une bonne excuse pour pas regarder son capitaine dans les yeux. Il se sentait confus et cette chaleur qui augmentait. Tezuka appela Fuji et celui-ci, par réflexe, releva la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le tensai fut surpris, mais profita du moment. Ce fut un peu bref.

-Tezuka ?

-Tu avais encore les lèvres bleus, fallait bien les réchauffer aussi. (Tezuka qui plaisante oO)  
-*rire* Mais il ne fait pas froid.  
-Fuji, j'ai une question. C'est quoi ce sachet qui traine à tes pieds depuis avant ?  
-Onee-chan attend sûrement les courses.  
-Ne traînes pas sur le chemin du retour. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.  
-Sinon tu viendras me réchauffer de nouveau

Fuji partit vers sa maison et donna le sachet à sa sœur qui le gronda pour son retard. Mais il s'en fichait parce que maintenant, il pouvait être content lui aussi. Il n'était plus seul. Il vérifia que ses cactus allaient bien. Quand il programma son réveil, il le mis plus tôt.

-Avec un peu de chance, il sera déjà là.

Et il s'endormit en pensant à sa journée de demain. Il avait annoncé une belle journée. Pour Fuji, Elle serait magnifique, surtout que maintenant, son cœur est réchauffé.

**Fin**

Oh, un faux POV XD Ben, c'est du point de vu de Fuji, mais c'est pas lui qui parle. Bon, la fin est louche, je sais, mais j'ai jamais écris du PoT, alors on me pardonne, hein. Je vais en faire une petite série de fanfic PoT. Mais c'est mignon, non ? Et puis j'aime bien imaginer Fuji complètement différent de ce qu'on voit. Et comme Tezuka est une personne stoïque, c'est dure de faire avancer la conversation. Enfin, c'est fini Review ou c'est trop nul ?


End file.
